


Nesting...

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Breeding Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: While they knew that it was coming up quickly, walking into Shiro and Lance making out was not what they had been expecting at all.





	Nesting...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpecterQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/gifts).



> So... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY [GHOST ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecterQueen/pseuds/SpecterQueen)!!!!! I am so sorry that this is late, I hope that this makes up for it!!! love you lots!!!
> 
> Thank you [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) for going over this for me!

#  Nesting... 

 

_ While they knew that it was coming up quickly, walking into Shiro and Lance making out was not what they had been expecting at all.  _

 

There was no helping it, leading up to their boyfriend’s heat, Lotor and Keith both as the Alphas and providers were working overtime in order to allow for the week off that would start at any time. It wasn’t as bad for Keith who owned his own custom bike shop, he just slowed down on taking on anything new and would hang up a closed sign. For Lotor it was a little more work as his work was in sales. For him it involved contacting his clients and ensuring that their needs were met and then updating a partner with anything they could require as he would be incommunicado during the heat. Keith picked up Lotor from the office and drove them back to the house. 

“I am concerned,” Lotor spoke as he stepped into the car.

“Why?” Keith smirked as Lotor leaned over for a kiss in greeting.

“I haven’t heard from Lance since this morning.” Lotor sighed.

Keith chuckled, “Idiot is probably running around the house driving Shiro nuts with his nesting habits.”

“True,” Lotor looked out the window, “but it usually isn’t radio silence all day.”

Keith laced his fingers with Lotor to try and calm down his mate. “I am sure that Shiro has it under control. We would have heard something from him if anything went wrong.”

Lotor ran his thumb along Keith’s knuckled, “You’re right love.”

Keith chuckled hearing the hesitation, “I will make sure to make it home as fast as the law allows. If we had taken my bike we could get there faster.”

Lotor laughed, “And wrinkle my suit or tangle my hair? Perish the thought.”

Keith snorted, “I think you look particularly ravishing when your hair is tangled and your suit is wrinkled on the floor.”

Lotor growled in appreciation. “Now I want us home quicker for a whole other reason.”

 

* * *

“Shiiiiirooooo--” Lance whined as the larger man was washing dishes.

Shiro looked over to Lance whose face was flushed with the fever that was flaring with his preheat. “What is it Lance?”

Lance pouted as he waited for Shiro to take off the gloves he had on and turn off the tap. “I’m lonely, and I’m not sure that the nest is right. What if Lotor and Keith see it and just bolt the other way? What if they abandon us because I didn’t make it just right?”

Shiro sighed. He knew that they both took to heats very differently. Where Shiro just wanted to clean house and then have sex like crazy, Lance fretted, concerned that by not having a pillow or blanket  _ just right _ that their mates would leave them. Shiro ran his hands along Lance’s back in a soothing manner.

“They won’t leave us baby, you know that.” He kissed the top of Lance’s head, “Why don’t you show me what you did.”

Lance let out a purr-like sound, nuzzling against Shiro’s broad chest. “Kay.” 

They went to the bedroom, their fingers laced together. The bedroom was massive, once two rooms, remodeled into one large suite with a massive low profile bed. It was one that was set up where they could easily convert it to a nest when it came to heats and ruts. Lance had carefully arranged everything, piles of blankets and pillows circled their bed. It looked beyond cozy and all Shiro could think of now was to throw Lance down amidst the blankets, messing everything up. 

Lance’s eyes were wide and full of concern waiting to be told how he had failed, when he heard the rumble coming from Shiro’s chest. Quickly his concern turned to arousal, responding to the pheromones which the older man was giving off. 

“So…” Lance’s voice came out low and breathy.

Shiro’s eyes traced along Lance’s face and the shape of his lips, “So?”

Lance licked his lips, “Do you like it?”

Shiro’s fingers tangled into Lance’s hair as he leaned down pressing his forehead against his mates. “I love you.”

Lance flushed a brilliant red to his ears, whining as he pressed his lips against Shiro’s. Lance could feel as he was lifted up, he wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist, grinding himself against the older man. 

 

* * *

Keith and Lotor walked into a relatively quiet house, Keith looked around the main level with some suspicion, though everything looked in place and even smelt lemony.

“Well I can tell Shiro has been cleaning.” Keith chuckled low, noticing the vacuum lines along the carpet and then the stack of drying dishes in the kitchen.

Lotor nodded, “And I think every blanket and pillow has been removed from the living room.” The taller Alpha wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders to whisper in his ear, “Let’s go find our mates.”

Lotor and Keith moved through their home, their hands all over each other, being affected by the pheromones from their mates. Lotor was the one to open up the door to their bedroom, the scent of aroused Omegas hitting both Alphas full on. Keith growled lightly as Lotor blocked the doorway to the bedroom, pushing on Lotor’s broad back to try to get inside as well. What they saw was not what they had been expecting; Shiro and Lance together in their nest, stripped of all of their clothing as they humped each other between wet and needy kisses. 

Keith’s nails dug into Lotor’s arm as they watched Shiro’s fingers slip down between Lance’s legs. The sweet scent of slick filled the room, making the Alphas’ mouths water. Keith pressed himself against Lotor, wanting to rut against anything at this point. The wet sound of Shiro’s fingers thrusting in and out of Lance filled the room. The Alpha pair paced the edge of the nest, but both Omegas were lost in each other. 

“More--” Lance moaned against Shiro’s lips, “I want to taste you too.”

Shiro let out a whimper as he shifted position and without having to break contact swung a leg over Lance and leaned back so that Lance could lap at his wet hole. Shiro moaned as he felt Lance lapping at the slick which was gathering. Shrio leaned back to ride Lance’s face better, his slick coated fingers wrapping around his engorged cock. Shiro noticed Keith and Lotor standing at the edge of the nest, their erections tenting their pants which were being palmed roughly. Shiro felt another rush of slick at the audience. Wanting to show off to his Alphas, he stroked his cock firmly. 

Shiro watched as Lotor and Keith began to remove their clothing, “Yes Alpha.”

Lance moaned from beneath Shiro, his legs spread wide showing off his glistening hole. Shiro leaned down once more, his fingers spreading Lance wide open, his mouth wrapping around Lance’s dripping cock. Lotor was the first to enter the nest on his hands and knees, crawling towards the pair of Omegas. Shiro came off of Lance with a whine, “Alpha.”

Lotor smiled, kissing Shiro deeply, moaning at the taste on Shiro’s lips. “You taste so good Shiro.”

Lance sighed as he felt Lotor’s mouth on his rim, the way he teased that the sensitive skin, with the addition of Shiro sucking him he was in heaven and would not last much longer. Lotor slipped two fingers inside, curling them up and grinning as he heard Lance whimper under Shiro. Lotor growled his appreciation as he felt Lance tighten around his fingers, slick practically pouring from his hole as he came. 

Lotor removed his fingers from within Lance, as he raised them up to his lips, his hand was pulled away. Keith growled in appreciation as he licked the juices from Lotor’s fingers, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the sweet taste of their mate. There was a moan from Shiro as he came over Lance’s chest and collapsed beside him. Both Omega’s boneless with their first orgasms, but nowhere near done. Lotor and Keith moved in sync with each other, Lotor kissing his way up Lance’s form while Keith kissed along Shiro. 

“That was fucking hot.” Keith murmured against Shiro’s neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive gland there.

“What a beautiful sight for us to walk in on,” Lotor purred, “our beautiful Omegas wrapped up in each other.”

Shiro started to squirm, whining with need, “Please Keith, Alpha.”

Keith chuckled, rubbing his thumb along Shiro’s lips that were plump from kissing, “Something you want Baby?”

“You.” The larger man was practically sobbing. “Please…”

“How do you want me Baby?” 

“Inside,” Shiro whimpered.

Shiro rolled over, presenting his ass in the air. He leaned over so that he could kiss Lance, who was beside them smiling. Keith let out a satisfied sigh as he pressed himself into Shiro’s hole, enjoying the heat that pressed around his cock.

Lotor embraced Lance, pushing back his legs and thrusting into him, making the younger man moan out. Keith and Lotor moved at the same pace to start, torturing the Omegas below them with their slow thrusts. Shiro’s hips were shaking, and a long piteous whimper coming from him as he tried to rut back against Keith, only to be held still with a growl and iron grip. Keith leaned over and kissed Lotor, the pair smirking at each other as they picked up their pace. Lance was practically folded in half as Lotor hammered into him, his voice high pitched as he called out Lotor’s name. 

“Knot me, Alpha.” Lance keened.

Lotor grunted as he bottomed out and felt his knot begin to expand. His thrusts became more shallow as the knot locked against Lance’s rim. 

Keith chuckled low, “Getting old?”

Lotor growled, “You wish.”

Keith thrust deeply into Shiro, making him whimper and moan with each motion. His knot began to inflate slowly, “You are so tight and perfect Takashi.”

Shiro shivered as he heard Keith say his name and kiss along his spine. The feeling of Keith’s knot stretching him wide was delicious, a slight sting as his body was opened up. Shiro cried out as he felt Keith’s knot lock inside him and the heat as he came deep inside him.

The four men snuggled together, Shiro spooned against Lance as they were both with Alphas knotted deep inside them. Shiro’s hand ran along Lance’s side, his lips pressed against Lance’s glad, licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh that held all of their bonding scars. Lotor and Keith both murmured words of encouragement to their Omegas between them as they pumped their seed deep inside. 

 

* * *

Shiro woke sometime in the wee hours, the sound of Lance snoring lightly beside him. He wiggled, a small whimper escaping as he felt Keith stir from his rest. 

“Already, Baby?” Keith whispered in Shiro’s ear.

“Please…” Shiro begged, his body on fire needing to be filled. 

Lotor’s hand ran along Shiro’s chest, “We’re here for you, Love.” 

Keith laid on his back, “Ride me, Takashi.”

Shiro hummed in agreement, sluggishly straddling Keith.

“No baby, face the other way.” Keith purred.

Slightly confused Shiro turned, only to be met with Lotor’s lips against his. With some assistance Shiro lowered himself onto Keith’s already engorged and leaking cock. Lotor spoke words of encouragement as he slipped one finger in between Shiro’s rim and Keith’s cock. Shiro cried out as he felt himself get opened even further, Lotor’s fingers moving inside, curling against his walls and scissoring him until he was even looser. 

“Ready for me, Love?” Lotor smirked as he licked at his glistening fingers. 

Lotor kneeled between Keith’s legs while Keith hiked Shiro’s legs back and wide open. With a grin Lotor slowly pushed passed Shiro’s rim, he sighed feeling Keith against his cock. Lotor stopped moving the moment he was completely seated. 

“What a good Omega.” Keith purred, “Your hole taking both of your Alphas.”

Shiro’s back arched, his hand moving between his legs to grasp his leaking cock. 

“You are so beautiful like this.” Lotor agreed, “Opened up so wide, are you going to take both knots, Love? I want to see your ass stretched around our knots.”

Keith moaned underneath them both, “Oh fuck yes.”

Shiro felt his face heat up, “Please knot me, fill me up, I want you both so bad.”

Lotor growled in appreciation thrusting into Shiro, “We’re going to fill you up, make you nice and round with our pups.”

Keith could feel Shiro tighten at that, “You like that idea, Baby?”

Lotor picked up the pace, thrusting deep inside as both Alphas felt their knots begin to inflate. “Ready?”

Shiro felt tears running down his face as not just one but two knots stretched him wider than he had been stretched all evening. Lotor crooned, petting Shiro’s thigh which was shaking from the effort. 

“Fuck that was hot.” Lance’s voice came from beside the trio, he crawled over to Keith lazily kissing him. “Promise to get me like that later.”

A rumble rang through Keith’s chest as he smiled, “You sure you can handle it Ace?”

Lance nuzzled against Keith, “Going to have to test me to see.”

“You’re on.”

 

* * *

The next three days were a whirlwind of sex, with some clean up and food in between. Both Lance and Shiro could feel the end of their heat incoming, their fevered need slacking with each coupling. Keith was cuddled with Lance and Shiro on either side of him while Lotor had gotten up to check his work emails after missing a few days at work. The door creaked open as Lotor came in with a tray laden with fresh fruits, a few empty glasses, and a container of juice. There was also the scent of bacon and a covered bowl which Keith suspected was eggs.

Keith looked over with a smile, “I thought you were doing business stuff.”

Lotor shrugged, “That can wait for later. I wanted to make us all some breakfast after everything.” He smirked looking to Shiro and Lance, who were snuggled and snoring lightly against Keith, “But I see we have two Sleeping Beauties on our hands.”

Keith ran his hands along each man which caused them to stir slightly, “Takashi? Lance? Lotor has some breakfast, would you two like something to eat?”

Slowly each man stirred, the scent of bacon waking them. Lotor and Keith fed their Omegas, ensuring that both men were well fed and cared for. Finished, Lotor put the empty platter aside, settling together once more in the nest, snuggling together. 

Keith was near purring as he felt Shiro’s fingers card through his hair, “When do you two have to go back to work?”

“Never,” Keith mumbled.

Lotor chuckled, “I took the week off, so I have another few days, and of course the weekend.”

“Perfect,” Lance wrapped his arms around Lotor’s waist pulling him against him.

“You are so insatiable, Love,” Lotor chuckled as Lance began to pepper his chest with kisses. 

“You knew that when we got together.” Lance smirked, “Besides, last few days has been about us. Now I want to fill you.” 

Lotor’s eyebrows lifted high, “Now that sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
